Crush
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. The rain poured on them, while staking out high on Shredder's building prior to completing their mission. An AU where Raphael gets mind controlled as Karai returns from her serpent stage while gaining memory loss; both uniting with the foot clan and not remembering about their past lives. Raphrai.


_After reading "House and Home," a nicely written fic about the familial life of the turtles and the romances of Leo and Karai, it inspired me to write an experimental piece of Raphael and Karai. Even though I am a leorai shipper, I still have this side of me wondering how raphrai would handle themselves when living within the suspenseful life of the foot clan - in an AU of course. So, I apologize to my leorai followers. __Thanks Andromakhe, for making me intensely think about raphrai moments!_

* * *

**Crush**

High up, on top of Shredder's lair, Karai's bright green eyes stared down below at the dark empty street of Manhattan as Raphael crouched right beside her. He rolled his neck while tightening his grip on his Wolverine-like claws as Karai held the tanto blade by her side. Small rain drops commenced to fall from the opaque night sky, though the pair continued to pose on the rooftop, not being bothered by the light shower. She eyed at him before smirking, "You ready?" Raphael tilted his head to the right and glanced up at her; blank white eyes staring straight at her snake pupils.

"Yeah," he gruffly replied. The rain then intensely plummeted, wetting their bodies and weaponry. He stood, cracking his neck and rolling his broad muscular shoulders as Karai stepped down from the ledge, sheathing her weapon, and walked towards him. Placing a hand on his plastron, she stroked his red marking, indicating his union of the foot clan, while she wickedly eyed at his direction. Her palm slid upwards, passing by his wet face until she reached his drenched burgundy tattered mask. With both hands she pulled the damped tails, bringing him closer until their foreheads touched. He grinned as she winked at him. Letting go and pushing him away, Karai flicked her head in the direction of the street below them. He didn't move, instead he continued to be mesmerized by the serpent essence of her face. She frowned, wondering if he had paid her any attention in the last couple of minutes. Though her eyes widened when he unclenched his right hand to drop the Shredder-like weapon onto the adhesive ground; loud ringing metal clashing with hard cement.

Raphael swiftly grabbed her left shoulder before pulling her towards him. Lips placing on hers, feeling the sharp teeth on his mouth, harshly kissing her and tasting the sweet tang venom that dripped from her fangs. The calloused hand slid downwards, feeling the smooth curvy metal material of her attire, until it rested on her hip, all while he turned his head multiple times to deepen the ardent kiss as the rain continued to fall amongst them.

Karai let his lingering lips tug her own. In fact, she allowed him lead for the first time since their recent rendezvous. She didn't remember the motive to locate the other turtles, nor did himself, but they both knew that they only had each other to trust on. It was funny, she would ponder, the clan disclosed to them that they were raised together, like siblings, but even so their attraction for each other never faded for those weeks they trained in the clutches of the foot clan. Raphael knew that he wanted her, as much as he thought she wanted him. The prolonged kiss continued as he tried to sneak in his wide tongue to pass her satin lips, but before he could succeed, she pulled back. Raphael felt disappointed by the breaking of the kiss, but instantly smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What brought that on?" Karai breathed out, trying to slow down her racing pulsation. Raphael only shrugged, still keeping a smug expression.

"You're dangerous and I like that." Her eyes glanced up and down his body, with admiration, while he just stood there. The rain seemed to lighten up, giving them a better look to each other's gazes.

"And you're very interesting." She reached for the tassels of his mask, with both desperate hands, and pulled him forward. "I think I'll keep you for a while."

"I'd like that very much. Love the idea of you keeping me on a tight leash." Her hand caressed his face, him slanting onto the softness of her palm, as she leaned forward to tenderly flick her hooked tongue out to his neck, making him shiver at the soft tickle. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back but to his dismay Karai pulled back yet again.

"Maybe another time," the foot clan leader hinted.

"Another time may be too late, Princess." She reached for his left hand, gently taking off his weapon from his fingertips, to carefully place it on the ground. Karai then ran her hands from his thick wrists to his forearms, biceps, until she reached his broad shoulders to feel the thick reptilian skin beneath her smooth fingertips.

"No. I told you that I would keep you near me."

"And I'll never leave your warm side." He embraced her tightly as his large hands clutched the back of her blonde colored hair. His fingers ran across her short straight locks, feeling its silkiness. Karai's hands stoked his rough carapace, fondling its ridges beneath the pads of her thin fingers. Raphael's cheek searched for hers, running his face across hers, nudging until he was satisfied enough to feel the tiny scales of her cheeks. They let go, remembering the mission that was given to them by the Shredder.

"You know what you have to do, right?" He nodded at her authoritative tone, prior to shutting his eyes tightly, then re-opening them to showcase his signature bright emerald eyes. Raphael stepped away from the comfort of their hold and jumped down from the high building, sprinting across the empty street until he reached a sewer entrance.


End file.
